


Second Date

by Ray_Ichioza



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Ichioza/pseuds/Ray_Ichioza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st Fic on AO3 / Oneshot / Tentang kencan kedua Naruto dan Hinata, fangirls mengganggu, Hinata punya masalah dengan kepercayaan diri. Bagaimana Naruto akan menyelesaikannya? Apakah kencan kedua mereka akan berakhir bahagia? /"Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?".. "Itu lebih bagus..." / Fict yang awalnya ane niatkan buat 1st Canoniversary. Tapi gagal sempat. Haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

* * *

 

**Second Date**

Genre : Romance / Fluffy (?)

Pairing : OTP no. 1 ane, NarutoHinata.

Setting : Canon, after THE LAST.

Warning : OOC, mudah-mudahan ga terlalu.

Disclimer : NARUTO bukan punya ane.

“Bicara”

‘Dalam Hati’

*Selamat Membaca*

* * *

 

Konohagakure, desa di mana shinobi-shinobi handal berasal. Uzumaki Naruto salah satunya. Shinobi yang awalnya dikucilkan karena ‘monster’ yang disemayamkan ke dalam tubuhnya, Kyubi. Namun berhasil membuktikan diri dengan melindungi desanya dari kehancuran saat invasi pemimpin Akatsuki. Bersama dengan Kyubi yang telah mengakuinya, Naruto menjadi lebih kuat. Menyatukan semua negara shinobi, mengalahkan musuh terkuat bersama kedua rekan se-timnya, Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran. Hingga akhirnya, semua orang mengakuinya sebagai pahlawan.

Hampir semua telah Naruto capai, cita-citanya sejak kecil untuk menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha, Hokage- pun hanya tinggal masalah waktu. Menunggu sang guru turun dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage, yang sepertinya juga mulai bosan dengan posisi-nya sekarang. Icha-Icha _time_ -nya hampir tak tersisa, terkuras tebalnya dokumen yang memenuhi hingga setiap sudut meja kerjanya.

Semua hampir Naruto dapatkan. Tak terkecuali masalah asmara.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sang pahlawan mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Penerus klan Hyuuga lah yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Gadis pemalu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Meski awalnya, harus ada orang ketiga untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari kebodohan yang memang  telah menjadi penyakitnya sejak lama. Dengan dorongan dan motivasi dari gadis yang dulu menjadi taksir-annya, Naruto akhirnya benar-benar sadar akan isi hatinya.

Pertarungan sengit ia lewati demi mengambil kembali gadis yang dicintai. Disinari cahaya rembulan, dengan genggamannya yang telah terisi jemari-jemari sang gadis, ia menatap mata gadis Hyuuga, membuat sifat pemalunya makin terlihat.

Menyebut nama masing-masing, mereka menautkan bibir mereka, memberikan keduanya sensasi akan manis dan hangatnya ciuman pertama.

Eeee, maksudnya untuk sang gadis. Bagi sang pahlawan, itu yang kesekian kali. Yah, setidaknya ciuman itu bisa menghapuskan sensasi ciuman pertamanya dulu yang bisa dibilang, rasanya ‘pahit’.

Perkembangan hubungan mereka terbilang cukup lamban. Kecuali ciuman pertama mereka, hampir tidak ada kemajuan lain yang mereka capai. Padahal hampir dua bulan sejak mereka memulai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jangankan untuk ciuman kedua, untuk berpegangan tangan saja mereka masih malu-malu. Ralat, malu-malu tapi mau.

Sadar dan mengerti bahwa Hinata bukan tipe gadis agresif, Naruto memutuskan dialah yang akan memulai. Awalnya memang laki-laki itu merasa canggung jika berduaan dengan Hinata. Wajar, jomblo menahun membuatnya belum terbiasa berdekatan dengan gadis yang statusnya sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi toh itu hanya sementara, rasa nyaman yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya membuat mantan jomblo justru seperti kecanduan untuk terus melewati waktu berdua dengan kekasih barunya itu. Karena itu lah, hampir di setiap kesempatan yang dia punya, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Hinata walau sebentar saja.

Sementara Hinata yang terbiasa hanya melihat Naruto dari kejauhan layaknya stalker cantik nan pemalu, hanya bisa tergagap dan ‘memanas’ karena sikap Naruto itu- yang kadang memang kelewatan. Ujung-ujungnya, langkah seribu menjadi teknik andalan Hinata. Kalau bukan langkah seribu, ya... seribu satu jurus jatuh pingsan jadi pilihan terakhirnya. Mungkin bukan pilihannya, lebih tepat kalau disebut ‘paksaan oleh keadaan’. Bertahun-tahun mendamba, setelah dapat malah seperti mengulang dari awal, malang sekali nasibnya.

Hari ini, sekitar hampir dua bulan setelah mereka memulai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka akan kencan untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto bertekat kencan kali ini tak akan seperti kencan pertamanya. Dimana dia berhasil mempermalukan dirinya dengan mengajak Hinata makan di restoran mewah. Alhasil, umpatan terus  mengalir di benaknya. Tertuju pada Sai, si konsultan cintanya akhir-akhir ini. Banyaknya buku yang telah Sai baca menjadi alasan Naruto meminta saran darinya. Tetapi bukan seperti itu yang ia inginkan, berakhir dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri didepan Hinata adalah hal yang paling Naruto hindari.

Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah rekan se-timnya itu. Gadis mana yang tak akan senang jika diajak kencan di restoran mewah, hanya saja kenapa harga-harga di menunya harus semahal itu. Jangankan makan berdua, porsi sendiri pun ia tak mampu. Untungnya, Hinata gadis pengertian. Dengan kemampuan mata khususnya, Hinata melihat isi dompet kekasihnya yang tipis hampir tak berpenghuni. Mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto, Hinata mengajaknya makan di tempat lain, Ichiraku ramen tepatnya. Itu pun berakhir dengan isi dompet Hinata yang terkuras. Karena ujung-ujungnya, simpanan Naruto ternyata juga tak cukup untuk porsi – _couple_ , bahkan untuk makan di Ichiraku. Yah, tetap mempermalukan diri sendiri juga akhirnya. Berjuanglah lebih keras, Naruto!

Ngomong-ngomong, Byakugan benar-benar kemampuan yang benar-benar berguna ya? Mungkin saja selain melihat isi dompet kekasihnya, Hinata juga sering melihat ‘hal’ lain dari Naruto dengan kemampuannya tersebut. Siapa yang tahu?

Singkat cerita, jadilah Naruto duduk di bangku tepi jalan menunggu kekasihnya datang, atau lebih tepat lebih tepat kalau dibilang, menunggu Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya.

“Ne, Hinata?”

“Iya, Naruto-kun.”

“Kita ini, pacaran kan?”

Hinata memerah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Menggangguk, Hinata menjawab diiringi “emm” pelan yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang sepertinya membeku.

“Kita sudah ciuman kan?”

Hinata makin memerah. Mana mungkin Hinata lupa, ciuman pertamanya, berlatarkan rembulan, dengan Naruto.

“Emm.” Susah payah Hinata merespon. Lagi, dengan ‘emm’ semata.

“Lalu...” Naruto kini menoleh pada kekasihnya.

“Kenapa kau masih saja suka mojok seperti itu?” Naruto manyun, menatap Hinata yang kini masih menyembunyikan setengah dirinya di belakang dinding belokan jalan.

 “Ini kan bukan 10 tahun lalu, cepat kesini dan jadilah layaknya sepasang kekasih seharusnya lakukan.”

Sepertinya Naruto mulai gemas. Yah meski tak separah seperti awal-awal mereka pacaran, Hinata masih kesulitan menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya. Tapi bukannya beberapa waktu lalu Hinata baik-baik saja ketika kencan pertama mereka? Kenapa sekarang malah seperti itu lagi?

Memberanikan diri, akhirnya Hinata beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Melangkah perlahan menghampiri kekasihnya. Masih dengan usahanya untuk bersembunyi, Hinata menunduk malu menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata, dan akhirnya mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu enggan beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan agak berbeda dengan kencan pertama mereka dulu. Bisa dibilang, agak terbuka dan err, ‘nge-pas’. Penampilan Hinata itu membuat sebuah pertanyaan dibenaknya langsung terlontar begitu saja.

“Kamu minjem baju Hanabi ya, Hinata?”

Yang langsung Hinata jawab dengan gelengan kilat.

Penampilan Hinata agak menantang memang. Atasan tanpa lengan yang modelnya serupa dengan setelan yang Hinata kenakan saat menjalankan misi, dengan warna keunguan yang masih menjadi ciri khas-nya. Ukurannya terlihat kekecilan untuknya, Bukan berarti Hinata gemuk, hanya saja, ya... taulah. Dengan bawahan _hot pants_ dan _long_ _boots_ yang hanya menutupi kakinya sebatas lututnya, memamerkan kulit putih mulus bagian lainnya yang tak tertutupi , makin menambah merah wajah si gadis yang memang sejak awal sudah pemalu.

Naruto heran. Hinata hampir tak pernah berpenampilan seperti ini sebelumnya. Memang, saat Hinata mengubah penampilannya ketika misi penyelamatan Hanabi dulu juga cukup terbuka, tapi itu untuk memudahkan pergerakannya, sehingga Naruto pun tak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mereka kini telah menjadi pasangan kekasih, mau tak mau  membuat Naruto lebih memperhatikan Hinata. Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto sering menyombongkan statusnya yang tak lagi jomblo pada teman-temannya. Terutama Kiba dan Shino yang belum pernah memiliki pacar, yang dibalas mereka dengan misi beruntun team 8, memaksa Naruto merelakan waktu bersamanya dengan Hinata berkurang. Beruntung hanya misi mudah yang mereka jalankan. Sehingga tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Sebenarnya Kiba dan Shino sengaja memilih misi yang mudah, demi sahabat mereka tersayang yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan dengan cintanya sejak di akademi. Mereka pengertian memang.

Bicara tentang penampilan Hinata sekarang, adalah hasil dari paksaan adiknya, Hanabi. “Naruto-Nii pasti akan suka.” Begitu kata adiknya. Sepertinya memang benar, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang kearahnya. Membuat Hinata merasakan malu hampir yang hampir tak tertahan. Wajahnya panas hingga sampai keujung telinganya. Hinata ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sendiri atau lari kembali ke persembunyiannya karena  merasa sangat malu. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Naruto marah. Apalagi mereka baru akan memulai kencan. Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berusaha menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang seakan dimakan bulat-bulat oleh tatapan Naruto.

Tindakan Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri justru membuat tatapan Naruto makin menjadi, matanya kini bahkan tambah melebar. Situasinya, dua bola mata Naruto melawan ‘dua aset’ kembar kepunyaan Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil berkata dalam hatinya, ‘Apa-apaan ‘planet kembar’ miliknya itu?’

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Naruto berusaha meluruskan pikirannya yang mulai tersesat entah kemana. Wajahnya memerah, seakan kebiasaan Hinata kini telah menular padanya.

Penampilan Naruto sendiri tak berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Jaket orange dan celana panjang hitam, persis saat kencan mereka sebelumnya, namun dengan dompet yang kini lebih berisi. Tentunya dia tak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena itu pula lah, Naruto berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Melawan nalurinya sebagai lelaki untuk melihat ‘keindahan’ yang ada di depannya. Naruto tidak ingin Hinata berpikir kalau dia laki-laki yang tak mampu mengendalikan diri. Walau sempat berakhir dengan pupilnya matanya yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Tetapi sepertinya, Hinata salah menangkap maksud tindakan Naruto yang memalingkan wajah. Meski sangat malu, Hinata sebenarnya menginginkan Naruto melihat ke arahnya, memuji penampilannya. Tapi dengan Naruto yang memalingkan wajah darinya, Hinata agak kecewa. Apa memang dia tidak menarik bagi Naruto sehingga lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya? Sementara menurut Hanabi, laki-laki suka dengan perempuan yang berpenampilan seperti penampilannya sekarang. Hanabi juga mengatakan kalau Naruto juga akan menyukainya.

Tetapi kenapa sekarang, saat dirinya berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto dengan merubah penampilannya, Naruto malah memalingkan wajah darinya?

Apakah karena dirinya yang tidak menarik?

Bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto akan berpaling pada wanita yang berpenampilan lebih menarik?

“NARUTO-SENPAI!!” teriakan histeris itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Menemukan segerombolan gadis-gadis yang kini berlari kearah mereka.

‘Gawat! Itu mereka.’ pikir Naruto panik. Gerombolan itu adalah penggemar yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengejar-ngejar Naruto yang terkenal karena kepahlawanannya, bahkan setelah ia berpacaran dengan Hinata.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto pun dikurung oleh gadis-gadis itu. ‘Menghempaskan’ Hinata keluar dari wilayah miliknya. Kerumunan itu mau tak mau menyibukkan Naruto. Kegaduhan yang berasal dari teriakan dan histeria penggemarnya membuat Naruto makin terpojok. Jujur saja, dia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sementara Hinata hanya memandang sendu kekasihnya yang kini dikerumuni oleh penggemarnya. Bukannya ia tak senang, hanya saja perasaannya sebagai kekasih mau tak mau menguasai dirinya. Cemburu dan jengkel bercampur jadi satu.

Namun Hinata tak juga bergerak, takut kalau tindakannya membuat gadis-gadis itu malah balik membenci Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi setelah semua kerja keras Naruto.

Sejenak, Hinata terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya, memperhatikan penggemar-penggemar Naruto. Hampir semua dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis cantik dan berpenampilan menarik. Naruto sama sekali tak memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka.

Ah... mungkin gadis seperti mereka yang menarik bagi Naruto, tidak seperti dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Hinata mulai melangkah. Melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia merasa, kehadirannya mungkin akan mengganggu Naruto bersama penggemar-penggemarnya. Sedih memang, tapi hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Toh masih ada esok hari, esok lusa, minggu depan, atau bulan depan. Masih banyak waktu untuknya menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Jadi untuk sekarang, lebih baik seperti ini pikirnya.

**Set!**

Hinata berhenti, merasakan telapak tangan besar di bahunya setelah beberapa kali melangkah. Menahan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

“Mau kemana?” itu Naruto, yang kini telah beralih posisi di depan Hinata dengan tangannya yang masih memegangi bahu gadis itu. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan jarak mereka berdua yang kini sangat dekat membuat gadis itu tersentak. Wajah Naruto hanya terpisah beberapa senti dari wajahnya membuat Hinata seketika memerah.

“A, anu. Aku mau pulang, Naruto-kun.” Jawab Hinata pelan.

Kekasihnya merespon dengan “Haaah?” tanda keheranan, Naruto menembahkan lagi dengan sebuah pertanyaan “Bukannya kita akan kencan, Hinata?”

Hinata agak terkejut, dia baru ingat kalau mereka akan berangkat kencan. Sepertinya kejadian Naruto dengan para penggemarnya tadi benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

“A, aku takut mengganggu Naruto-kun dengan gadis-gadis tadi,” kata Hinata, Naruto bisa tau ada perasaan tersembunyi melalui nada bicara kekasihnya itu.

“Kalau soal mereka, sudah beres ko.”

“Eh..” lagi, Hinata terkejut. Hinata berbalik, kini gerombolan gadis-gadis tadi sudah tidak ada. Menoleh kembali pada Naruto, menemukan sang kekasih yang kini tengah tersenyum.

“Aku sudah bicara pada mereka tadi, kalau aku ada kencan hari ini.” ucap Naruto, lalu melanjutkannya, “dengan pacarku.”

‘Naruto berkata seperti itu pada mereka?’ tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak merasa lega. Sekaligus senang, karena itu sama saja Naruto secara langsung mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

“Tapi kamu kelewatan, Hinata,” kali ini Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada pura-pura kecewa, “masa kamu meninggalkanku ditengah kerumunan para gadis seperti itu? Apa kamu tidak takut kalau mereka akan merebutku darimu?”

“Tentu saja aku takut,” Jawab Hinata spontan, “bagaimana mungkin aku tidak takut. Mereka semua cantik, penampilan mereka menarik dan Naruto-kun juga sepertinya memang menyukai gadis seperti mereka.” tanpa sadar, nada suara Hinata mulai berubah. Naruto bisa menangkap kalau kekasihnya itu sedikit ter-isak. Sekarang ia mengerti, Hinata cemburu. Tapi hinata tetaplah Hinata, dia selalu mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

“Haah, kamu benar-benar tak mengerti ya, Hinata? bagiku kamu itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding mereka.”

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto tidak berbohong dengan perkataannya, tapi tetap saja “Lalu, kenapa Naruto-kun memalingkan wajah dari ku sebelum kedatangan mereka tadi? Bukankah itu artinya penampilanku tidak menarik?”

“Eh, yang tadi itu ya?” Naruto dipaksa dibuat gagap oleh pertanyaan Hinata itu. Dia ingat kenapa dia memalingkan wajah dari kekasihnya tadi. ‘Itu ‘planet kembar’, mau diliat takut Hinata tak nyaman, mau dibuang juga sayang,’ pikirnya.

“Itu karena...” Naruto agak ragu untuk melanjutkan,

Hinata masih menunggu.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto akhirnya mampu melanjutkan.

“Ka-karena pakaian yang kau pakai,” dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, Naruto melanjutkan “Maksudku, itu benar-benar seksi.”

Hinata sontak saja memanas. Dia juga baru ingat dengan penampilannya hari ini. Sekali lagi, gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha menahan malunya.

“Tuh! Tuh! Itu yang tadi membuatku memalingkan wajahku.”

Melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, Hinata sempat heran. Kepala Naruto bergerak dengan gerakan yang sama, berpaling, lalu melihat, berpaling lalu melihat lagi. Sesaat kemudian ia baru menyadari kemana arah fokus penglihatan Naruto. Dua asetnya memang agak menonjol karena baju yang ia kenakan. Karena itu Hinata berusaha menutupinya dengan  kedua tangannya. Tapi tindakannya itu justru membuat asetnya terlihat makin ‘terdesak’.

Semakin malu, Hinata membungkuk dan kali ini memeluk lututnya. Naruto tidak melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, tapi dia yakin pasti merah pekat  sekarang.

“Lihatkan, kamu ga suka kalau aku melihatnya. Karena itu aku memalingkan wajahku.”

Hinata mengembalikan pandangannya pada Naruto, kekasihnya itu masih menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

“Aku suka, itu benar-benar indah.”

“Heeh?” Hinata merasakan kepalanya benar-benar mendidih karena perkataan Naruto itu.

“A.. bukan begitu maksudku.,” Naruto mulai panik, “bu-bukan, memang benar-benar indah, eh... arrghh!!” Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

Hening.

Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tak tau apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan selanjutnya. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, ia tak ingin kecanggungan ini berlanjut.

Hinata masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk kedua lututnya, sampai ia merasakan naruto menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya, memintanya untuk berdiri.

Kini, mereka kembali saling berhadapan.

“Begini Hinata, kamu bukannya tidak menarik, sangat menirik malah. Karena itu, aku harus berusaha mengendalikan diriku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. Aku takut kalau aku malah akan melukaimu.”

Hinata kembali terkurung dalam diam. Pada akhirnya, ini semua tentang dirinya. Naruto selalu berusaha demi dirinya.

“Kamu itu seharusnya lebih percaya diri. Jangan takut kalau aku akan berpaling darimu,” Naruto berkata sejujurnya, “yaah, yang kumaksud bukan seperti saat aku memalingkan wajahku tadi, itu hal yang berbeda” dia menambahkan.

“Intinya, kamu itu terlalu menarik sampai aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan diriku.“

Ucapan Naruto yang terakhir itu sukses mengenai Hinata, membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Malu karena sedari tadi Naruto selalu memperhatikan penampilannya, juga senang karena itu artinya Naruto memang menyukai penampilannya seperti yang adiknya bilang.

Tapi yang terpenting, ia lega. Lega karena beban dan ketakutan kalau ia bukanlah gadis yang menarik di mata Naruto adalah salah.

“Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti maksudku kan, Hinata?”

Hinata mengangguk, “Maafkan karena sudah bertingkah seperti tadi,” pintanya.

“Tak apa. Aku mengerti, sebaiknya kita jalan sekarang. Hari sudah mulai siang, nanti waktu kencan kita makin berkurang.”

“Emm,” Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya merona, kali ini dengan senyum manis yang telah kembali ke bibir tipis pemiliknya.

*******

*******

Hari telah beranjak senja. Naruto dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kencan mereka. Tidak banyak yang telah mereka lakukan. Berkeliling berdua, nonton film berdua, duduk di taman berdua dan yang terakhir baru saja mereka lakukan makan ramen berdua. Tak banyak memang. Tapi itu cukup, karena mereka melakukannya bersama orang yang dicintai. Meski sebelum berangkat tadi ada insiden ngambeknya Hinata. Tetapi pada akhirnya kencan mereka berjalan lancar.

Hingga di sini lah mereka, di tempat di mana mereka tadi bertemu. Jalan sepi dengan kursi di salah satu sudutnya. Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat didepan kursi tersebut, memunculkan tanda tanya di benak Hinata yang kini juga telah berhenti di sana.

“Ada apa, Naruto-kun?”

“Sepertinya, memang perlu latihan khusus.”

“Naruto-kun perlu latihan? Jurus baru kah?” tanya Hinata lagi.

“Bukan aku, tapi kamu.”

“Eh?” tanda tanya baru menghampiri Hinata, “aku?”

“Iya, aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi pagi terulang lagi. Kamu meragukanku karena kamu merasa kalau dirimu tidak menarik kan? Karena itu kamu perlu latihan khusus agar lebih percaya diri.”

“Baiklah, latihan apa yang harus kulakukan.” Hinata tentu saja senang mendengar saran dari Naruto. Ia berharap, dengan begitu hubungannya dengan Naruto akan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Naruto mulai berpikir, sambil memegangi dagunya berlagak seperti orang jenius. Tak lama kemudian sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya. Hinata dapat melihat sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, Naruto tersenyum. Bukan, itu bukan senyuman, itu seringai. Hinata mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

“Naruto-kun?” panggil Hinata.

Yang di panggil menoleh. Benar memang, dia sedang menyeringai.

“Aku tau metode latihan yang bagus, Hinata. Dan kita bisa langsung melakukannya di sini.”

“Apa itu?” Hinata makin khawatir.

Menutup mata sejenak kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, Naruto berkata,

“Hinata, Cium aku!”

Cium? Hinata harus menciumnya? EEEHH!!

“Ke-kenapa metodenya harus me-mencium, Naruto-kun?”

Wajah gadis sang Hyuga bagai tomat, cabai merah merah membara atau apapun itu. Yang jelas, Hinata benar-benar merasa panas menjalar di wajahnya sekarang. Lagipula, apa hubungannya kepercayaan diri dengan ciuman? Memang itu bisa membuatnya lebih percaya diri? Apa dulu di akademi pernah diajarkan? Seingatnya tidak pernah. Apa ketika itu dia bolos atau terlalu memperhatikan Naruto ketika sensei menjelaskannya?  Pikiran Hinata benar-benar kacau sekarang.

“Itu untuk menambah percaya dirimu Hinata. Kamu itu pemalu, jadi latihan khusus dengan menciumku, sifat pemalumu akan berkurang.” cetus Naruto seenaknya. Entah bagaimana otaknya benar-benar encer kalau soal mengambil kesempatan dari Hinata.

“Ta-tapi, aku malu,” kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya.

“Justru karena itu. Seperti kubilang tadi, dengan latihan khusus ini percaya dirimu akan meningkat.”

Kedua telapak tangannya memegangi pipinya. Menutupi sebagian rona merah yang seperti tak akan pernah lenyap. Sembari menahan malu, Hinata memikirkannya. Hening beberapa saat. Sampai Naruto kembali berucap sebuah pertanyaan, “Bagaimana?”

“Mu-mungkin ada benarnya,” ujar Hinata pelan.

‘Dia percaya?’ pikir Naruto, ‘Bagus deh,’ licik juga dia.

“Baiklah. Kita lakukan sekarang,” Langsung saja Naruto mengurangi jaraknya dengan Hinata, membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka makin jelas terlihat.

“Se-sekarang?” Hinata sepertinya belum siap.

“Kapan lagi? Lebih cepat, lebih baik.” dasar licik memang Naruto.

“Tapi tutup mata dulu,” pinta sang korban.

“Baiklah. Hmm” Naruto menutup mata sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, menunggu suksesnya dia punya rencana.

Hinata awalnya ragu bercampur malu. Tapi ini demi hubungannya dengan Naruto, pikirnya. Lagipula yang akan dia cium itu Naruto, kekasihnya. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Atau malah, sang korban ternyata juga kepingin.

Menutup matanya, Hinata mulai bergerak. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang kekasih.

Tiga detik berlalu...

Lima detik berlalu...

Sepuluh detik berlalu...

Naruto masih belum merasakan ada yang menyentuh bibirnya. Penasaran, ia membuka mata. Hanya untuk menemukan wajah kekasihnya yang bahkan belum memecah jarak senti ke mili dari wajahnya. Menengok ke bawah, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa kaki kekasihnya telah berjinjit maksimal, sepatu _boots_ yang Hinata kenakan sepertinya tak banyak membantu.  Kedua tangannya yang mutlak lurus searah dengan badannya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena malu ditambah usaha kerasnya untuk menggapai bibir Naruto. Benar-benar maksimal usaha sang gadis. Tapi apa boleh buat, daya tak sampai.

Akhirnya Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya, membuat Hinata membuka mata. Agak kesal melihat Naruto yang terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

“Maaf karena aku pendek,” Hinata ngambek berat sepertinya.

Mendengarnya, Naruto malah tertawa makin keras sampai mengeluarkan air mata, tak kuasa menahan perasaan _random_ yang kini melandanya.

 “Naruto-kun tega!”

“Maaf, maaf. Habis ekspresi ngambekmu itu manis sekali.”

**_Blush!_  ** Ngambek beratnya langsung cair karena panas rona merah di wajahnya yang makin menjadi.

Naruto akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Setelah mengatur nafas sebentar ia berkata, “Kita coba lagi latihannya.”

“Eh, lagi?” kali ini Hinata protes, “Ga mau, nanti dikerjain lagi.”

“Sejak kapan kamu jadi cepat menyerah, Hinata? Ayo jangan menyerah, katanya itu jalan Ninja mu?”

Sepertinya sifat malu Hinata tak terbatas, terbukti sekarang dia merona lagi. Ucapan Naruto itu mengunci argumennnya, Hinata jadi mati kutu. ‘Kenapa Naruto-kun jadi semakin jahil sih?’ pikirnya. Tapi sejujurnya, Hinata menyukai sifat jahilnya. Kesal, tapi suka.

“Tapi Naruto-kun terlalu tinggi, pasti tidak akan bisa,”

“Hee, jadi ini salahku?”

Memang benar, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka terlihat jelas dan Naruto mengerti. Tapi justru karena itu, kini ide lain muncul lagi dikepalanya.

“Naruto-k...KYAA!”

Hinata terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memeganginya. Memekik karena geli yang dirasakannya saat kedua tangan Naruto memegangi pinggannya. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata merasa melayang dan dalam sekejap telah berpindah posisi. Kini dia berdiri di atas kursi yang ada di tepi jalan. Berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Naruto yang kini tepat berada didepan mata. Saking dekatnya, ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di lingkaran biru laut milik Naruto. Kedua tangan Hinata telah melingkar di leher Naruto untuk berpegangan saat dia mengangkatnya tadi, keadaan yang makin membangkitkan suasana di antara mereka.

“Sekarang tinggi badan tidak lagi jadi masalah kan?”

Senyum Naruto makin terlihat menawan bagi Hinata karena posisi mereka sekarang. Rona merah pun makin enggan beranjak darinya.

“Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lewat?” tanya Hinata berusaha mengulur waktu, agar dapat mengungarangi kegugupannya, “kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?”

“Itu lebih bagus. Jadi yang melihat akan tahu, bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan kamu adalah milikku.”

Kata-kata yang langsung membuat Hinata membeku ditempat, memaksanya terperangkap dalam pesona Uzumaki Naruto.

Kini Tak ada yang lain di benak kedua insan. Tak ada siapapun, hanya sang kekasih yang mengisi cahaya pandang masing-masing. Seperti ada gaya tarik menarik diantara mereka, keduanya perlahan menutup mata. Nafas mereka menyatu, seperti benang yang kini menghubungkan keduanya. Menarik si pria dan wanita kedalam jarak pemisah yang kini makin terkikis. Bibir mereka bertemu, selaras dengan dunia mereka yang telah menjadi satu.

Masing-masing enggan menarik diri, seperti tak ingin mengakhiri saat-saat indah mereka. Setelah detik berganti menit, barulah sepasang insan itu kembali membuka jarak. Menampilkan rona merah bercampur rona senja pada indra penglihat masing-masing.

“Benarkan, tinggi badan bukan masalah?” ucap Naruto pelan. Hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil oleh Hinata. Suhu yang mulai berganti dingin di hari senja, teratasi dengan hangatnya ciuman yang masih terasa.

“Ayo lakukan lagi.” Ucap Naruto tanpa beban, mengembalikan Hinata ke zona pemalunya, “latihan khususnya kan ‘kamu menciumku’, jadi yang tadi itu tidak dihitung,” lanjutnya dengan cengiran lima jari.

Menggembungkan pipi, sang gadis bukan berarti kesal. Meski terus dikerjai, tapi pada akhirnya satu kecupan berhasil ia berikan pada bibir sang kekasih. Menutup kencan mereka dengan ciuman kedua di senja hari itu.

***Fin***

**Author's Note:**

> Yap, Ini lah fic pertama ane di AO3  
> Bagaimana? Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur.  
> Rasanya lega masih bisa nulis tentang o-te-peh tercinta, opps, udah canon juga, hehe.
> 
>  
> 
> Saya masih baru dengan hal-hal di AO3. Jadi kalau ada saran dan masukkan, atau juga kritikan mohon disampaikan ya..  
> Ane akan menerima dengan senang hati. :)
> 
> Keep stay cool  
> See ya!


End file.
